


somewhere a little quieter

by vesperlynds



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: After spending the night at the strip club, Neha and Billy go to a diner for some quiet time and company away from everyone else.
Relationships: Billy McMahon/Neha Patel
Kudos: 1





	somewhere a little quieter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a Facebook message to a friend. This is the type of fanfic that I usually would not publish, but since the tag is empty, I'm actually going forward with it.

Neha sits in the crowded strip club next to her friends. She looks over to Billy, the older guy in their group that caught Neha's attention when she first saw him. Her ming fills with images of him in a Han Solo costume standing next to her, towering over her short frame and eyeing her skin through her slave Leia bikini. Billy waves his hand in front of Neha's face. She's zoned out, drooling a little. She snaps back to real life. "Oh, sorry. I got distracted." 

Billy laughs, "Oh, does Stuart have your eye? I wasn't sure if he was your type." 

Neha quickly responds, "He's not." She bites her lip and looks at Billy. She sighs and turns towards her phone. She pulls up her trusty fanfic browser and enters her search words, but quickly gives up, and puts her phone back in her purse. She turns to Billy and asks, "Hey, wanna do shots?" He quickly calls over a waiter, not wanting to miss this. Neha listens to his order, the words are calm and wash over her. 

She has no clue what a pickleback is, but it sounds adventurous and she's always down for an adventure. She smiles at Billy and he smiles back. The shots arrive, and Billy hands one to Neha. Billy sits three in front of Neha. The first is a shot of whiskey. The second pickle brine. He shows her what to do and they laugh as they drink the pickle brine. The last shot is bright and looks otherworldly, dangerous, yet fun. Neha and Billy clink their glasses together. They smile and drink at the same time. Neha lets out a "Whoo!". 

Billy smiles at her. He can't take his eyes of her. He bends in close to Neha and whispers, "Hey, do you wanna go somewhere else, maybe get something to eat?" Neha nods excitedly and puts her hand on Billy's shoulder. He feels an intense warmth in that spot, and closes his eyes to gather his thoughts. He stands up. Billy puts his hand up, and helps Neha stand up. She barely comes to his chest. He's so much taller than her, and she wonders what it would be like to climb him like a tree. Her underwear feel a little wet, but she ignores it. Billy puts his hand out and they walk to the exits. 

Billy's longtime friend Nick sees the pair as they walk through the door, Billy's arm is around Neha's waist, pulling her close to him. Neha giggles and looks up at him. She wants to launch herself into his arms and kiss him like he's Kirk and she's Uhura. 

Nick runs after Billy and Neha. He shouts, "What are you doing, man?" as he runs to the door. The rest of their Google project group crowd around Nick and ask why he's yelling. They order another round and participate in a crowded, sweaty group hug. Once the group disentangles, Billy and Neha are out the door. 

Billy and Neha arrive at a small diner. Neha looks happy. The place reminds her of all the small town tv shows she loves, especially Twin Peaks. She's looking up at Billy, images of Dale Cooper and Audrey Horne flicker into her mind. She smiles and grabs Billy's hand. He looks down at their entwined fingers, and a wave of contentment washes over him. He pushes open the door and says, "Find us a booth. I gotta drop some kids off at the pool." She nods as he walks to the bathroom. 

Neha sits down in a round booth. She takes out her phone and snaps a selfie with some 1950s inspired art behind her. Billy joins her and slowly scoots in the booth until he's pushed up next to her. He picks up a menu and gives approving grunts as he reads. He sets the menu down. Neha looks far away, like she's dreaming. Billy places his hand on her shoulder and she turns to him. He says, "So, do you know what you're gonna eat?" 

She snaps back to reality, "Oh, yeah. A waffle sundae. Live a little, right." 

He approvingly nods. She asks, :"So, what caught your eye?" He looks at her and licks his lips. She adds, "on the menu." 

He returns his attention to the menu and says, "I'm gonna get a prime rib omelette with a double stack of buttermilk pancakes."

Neha hums her approval. "Sounds yummy, stud." Her eyes grow wide and she freezes. Billy laughs and Neha starts to relax. He places his hand on hers atop the sticky menus. He cups his other hand on her face, and pulls her in for a kiss. They kiss until their waitress comes and coughs to get their attention. The couple pulls apart and awkwardly places their order. Billy puts his arm around Neha's shoulder along the back of the booth. She cuddles into his side and kisses the side of his neck. 

She whispers, "So, are we going to reenact one of my favorite fanfics later tonight?". 

Billy splutters and squeaks out a "Yeah. I'd love to, but let's ease into the real kinky shit." 

Neha nods and says, "That's probably for the best. I never told anyone this, but I'm a virgin. The only person who's made me cum is myself." 

Billy once again can barely get his words out. All he can say is 'Mhmm"

Billy's phone beeps. It's a welcome distraction from the budding arousal Billy is feeling. He has a new text. It's from Nick. It reads, "What the fuck, dude. Where did you go with Neha?" 

Billy sighs and says "Oh, fuck" Neha nods, "I agree". She launches herself at his lips and Billy can't resist. They make out until their steaming piles of delicious breakfast food arrive.


End file.
